


it feels like i have (no) time

by raininginthestreets



Series: Original Angst [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Other, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:16:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22611511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raininginthestreets/pseuds/raininginthestreets
Summary: Some angst, a continuation (of a sorts) of "She"
Series: Original Angst [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1604281
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	it feels like i have (no) time

I have no more time.

I’m aware of what it feels like to go too long without air.

That is how I know that this is dangerous.

Each time I see you it is like the sun has risen. I have been allowed to catch my breath and the world marches along in time.

It feels like I have time.

I breathe as if I was not panicking just five seconds before. 

As if I was not crying just the night before.

The world spins at my speed. Each text between these meetings allows me a second to breath, to appreciate what you mean to me before the world drags me along with it.

I want to blame this dependency on my feelings for you. That wouldn’t be fair.

This happened before I understood just how amazing you are.

This is what friendship caused.

I know what it feels like to go too long without air.

That is why this is dangerous.

I’ve forgotten how to breathe.

And I can’t rely on you to remind me.

Not on time.

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't know it did that


End file.
